The Plasma Alchemist
by Plasma Alchemist
Summary: FullmetalNaruto crossover. Edward and Alphonse are sent on a mission in the leaf village, to assassinate a ninja, where they meet another alchemist and 3 interesting ninja….a lot of humor probably.T to be safe
1. The Plasma Alchemist

Title: Plasma Alchemist By: Plasma Alchemist

Chapter one: The Plasma Alchemist

Summary: Fullmetal/Naruto crossover. Edward and Alphonse are sent on a mission in the leaf village, to assassinate a ninja, where they meet another alchemist and 3 interesting ninja….a lot of humor (probably)

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Naruto.

Ed and Al were approaching the military gate. "Greeeeeaaaaaat. Roy. 15 Hour lecture. I've summarized the next day of my life." Said Ed, his head drooping down as the walked through the door into the hall. "Come on, brother! I'm sure it can't be THAT bad…. We did find out about that ninja thing." "Yeah, but that guy also said that the ninja killed 20 state alchemists in one night….If we tell Roy, He's probably gonna make us kill the dude."

"But brother! That man also said that the ninja knew how to create a Philosophers stone…." "Yeah, and if we kill him, then we'll get zero information. Ever consider that, Al? Well anyways its time for my torture….." Ed said as he walked into Roy's office.

"Hello Fullshorty….I mean Shortmetal….I mean Shortward Elric." Roy said as Ed walked in. "Shut up, Roy. What do you wanna talk about this time sigh?"

Actually, Ed, I only have a mission for you. Assassinate this ninja for me. His name is Sabata Suhajo. He lives in the leaf village on the other side of the world…. We have a plane ready for you." Explained Roy. Ed's eyes widened. Was he lucky or what? The man from the hotel who gave him the information about that ninja said he lived in the leaf village! "Sure, Colonel Mustang." Ed shouted and saluted, then ran out the door to tell his brother. "Geez…what's gotten into him? He would normally never call me Colonel Mustang….."

Ed told Al as they got on the plane. Hours passed. Finally, they arrived at The Hidden Village of the Leaves. But there was one problem…they had no clue where to start. The two brothers ran around town asking if anyone new a Sabata Suhajo. Finally, a man completely covered by a dark black robe said "Oh, he lives over there." And pointed to a house across the street. "Thanks!" said Ed as he ran off.

When Ed and Al got in, they saw a man with two swords, gray hairs, and scars all over his face wearing a black shirt and baggy black shorts. "So, you must be Sabata Suhajo. We've come to kill you. Anyone whom murders state alchemists dies…." Said Ed, sternly, as he pulled out and showed Sabata his pocket watch. "Ah. So your with the state. Heh. One shrimpy alchemist shouldn't be a problem." Said Sabata. "I dunno about that!" screamed Edward, as he put his hands together.

Hope you like the story!

Next chapter: The Plasma Alchemist and the three Genin


	2. The Plasma Alchemist and the three Genin

Title: Plasma Alchemist By: Plasma Alchemist

Chapter two: The Plasma Alchemist and the three Genin

Summary: Fullmetal/Naruto crossover. Edward and Alphonse are sent on a mission in the leaf village, to assassinate a ninja, where they meet another alchemist and 3 interesting ninja….a lot of humor (probably)

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Naruto.

Last chapter….

"_Ah. So your with the state. Heh. One shrimpy alchemist shouldn't be a problem." Said Sabata. "I dunno about that!" screamed Edward, as he put his hands together._

**Also, if you were wondering why Ed is attacking Sabata, his plan was to capture him, ask questions, and then kill)**

Now read on…………….

Spikes came hurling out of the ground and encircled Sabata. "What? No alchemist I've ever seen could do that!" screamed Sabata. "Yeah, well I ain't no normal alchemist! I'm Edward Elric! Fullmetal Alchemist! Hero of the people!" shouted Ed as he jumped over the spikes, into the circle, and transmuted a sword. In a split second, Edward and Sabata were already clashing swords.

Suddenly, the man in the black robe runs into the house, rips off his cloak and yells "What is going on?" as he watches the fierce battle between Ed and Sabata.

The man was dressed in a baggy black shirt with a dragon on it, long, baggy black pants, purple hair, and a…..plasma dagger? He closed his eyes as if he was focusing on a force that is unseeable , and then quickly ripped through the spikes with the one dagger and stabbed Sabata in the leg…..but no blood came out….water did. Then, Sabata disappeared into thin air and a puddle of water was left in his place. "Water clone, Said the man. "Oh, sorry. I was rude to not introduce myself. My name is Jegan Osishi. I am an ex-state alchemist…..The Plasma Alchemist. I can create plasma weapons. The war in Ishbal was too much…I ran away and erased all evidence of me ever being born. Now, I am a ninja and alchemist….a deadly combination. I know that you will next ask how I knew to take out Sabata and not you….Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist. I could sense his evil presence in the air."

Al jumped. "Wow! Your amazing!" "Yeah, how'd ya know who I was?" asked Ed.

"Because……I the minds of the pure hearted. Now let's get going. I need to do some research on Sabata at the library. Ed and Al explained their mission and everything else on the way.

"So. He is an alchemist killer" Said Jegan. "Anyways, we need to go pick up my pupils." Pupils?" said Al. "Yep."They went to the ninja academy and waited outside. The door finally opened. "Edward, Alphonse, meet my pupils. On the left is Sasuke Uchia, on the right is Sakura Haruno, and in the middle is Naruto Uzamaki. "I'm a ninja, believe it!" said Naruto. Jegan, Ed, and Al explained everything that happened to the three Genin (ninja trainees). "So," Jegan explained, "We're gonna be trying to hunt down Sabata. Edward, Alphonse, would you care to join us?" "We have to, remember! Our mission!" "Oh yeah!"Said Jegan.

Hope you liked this chapter!

Next Chapter: Chapter three: Tracking a dead man


End file.
